Just a Spell?
by Ayaka620
Summary: Harry and Ginny are dating, but what happens when Ginny casts a spell on Harry that allows him to touch only his true love? But, guess what? He can't touch her...[Part 1 of 2][Harry's P.O.V]


**Just a Spell? **Part 1 or 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. That honor belongs to J.K Rowling.

I do not own the plot. That honor belongs to Witch of the Web.

A/N: Hello everyone! This story is based on a **_challenge_** that I took up on **Portkey**. So, technically the plot isn't mine, but in regards to the writing, that is mine:D I split the story into two parts so I hope you enjoy it.

**Harry's P.O.V**

I looked around platform 9 and ¾ and saw many familiar faces. Many of them smiled and waved to me. I responded with my own grin and wave but didn't bother to approach them. _Where are they?_ I thought. _They should be here by now,_ but my thoughts were interrupted as I felt a pair of arms hug me from behind. _Hermione._ I thought automatically, as a grin formed on my face and I turned around to face her but my grin soon faltered as I met a pair of blue eyes.

"Ginny?" I said in a surprised tone, and disappointment was evident on my face.

"Hi Harry!" Ginny said happily and leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek, but I avoided the kiss as I pushed her back slightly. She frowned at my actions and stared at me.

"What's wrong Harry? You don't seem happy to see me." Ginny said and tugged at my arm.

"It's nothing Ginny, I was just expecting to see Hermione or your brother."

"Oh." Ginny said in disappointment. "Well they're both on their way here. They told me to go ahead and meet you so we can reserve a compartment."

"If that's the case, I think we should board the train then." I said and grabbed my luggage. Ginny only nodded and followed my suit, and walked behind me as I boarded the train.

Once on the train, we found that mostly every compartment was full except for the remaining few at the end. I strolled into the 2nd to last compartment and stowed away my trunk. I sat down as Ginny put away her trunk and took off my glasses. I rubbed my temples and sighed. Ginny sat down and took the seat next to me.

"What's wrong Harry? Do you have a headache?" She asked as she took my hand in hers, and gave it a little squeeze. I squirmed at her touch and stared down at our hands but she didn't seem to notice my discomfort as she focused on my head and began to massage it with her other hand.

"It's okay, Ginny." I said and took her hand off my head and placed it on her lap.

"Are you sure?" She asked in a concerned voice and gave my hand another squeeze.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said and gave her a small grin.

Ginny smiled and leaned her head against my shoulder. I tensed up but moment I began to relax the glass panel slid open and Hermione and Ron strode in. Hermione turned to me and smiled. "Hi Harry." She said and stared at me but her gaze soon dropped and she began to blush. I followed her gaze and realized she was staring at my hand and I quickly removed it from Ginny's grasp.

Ginny stared wide eyed at my actions and frowned. I avoided her gaze and stood up.

"Umm…Do you need help stowing away your trunk?" I asked Hermione and felt Ginny's glare on us.

"Sure." Hermione said and showed me her trunk. I smiled and grabbed her trunk. "I got this, go and take a seat."

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione said and sat down in the seat across from mine.

After both Ron and I finished stowing away the trunks we sat down and got lost in a conversation.

"Can you believe we're already 7th years?" Ron stated and chuckled.

"I know what you mean; it seems like just yesterday when we boarded the train for the first time." I said and grinned.

Hermione nodded in agreement and smiled, "I remember the first day when I met the two of you. Ron was being a prat and Harry, was well Harry." She said and smiled at me. I returned the smile and saw Ginny narrow her eyes at us.

"I wasn't being a prat!" Ron interjected and turned his attention to Hermione. "You must be talking about Malfoy."

"Perhaps," Hermione said and a small grin formed on her face. "But, you came close." She said and laughed. Ron shook his head and rolled his eyes.

About an hour and a half had passed when the train began to slow down. "Looks like we're here." Hermione stated and stood up. She turned to face me and spoke. "We should go and direct the first years." I nodded in response and also stood up.

"Good luck mate! Ron said and smirked. "Don't screw up your first day as Head Boy."

I laughed and grinned.

" Harry." Ginny said and stood up. I turned my attention towards her and stared at her, as did Hermione. "Good luck." She whispered in my ear and abruptly kissed me on cheek, causing me to blush.

"Umm…tha-thanks Ginny." I stuttered and blushed once more. I turned my attention back to Hermione and suggested we leave, but she said nothing and merely walked away.

I frowned at Hermione's actions and quickly bade my good-bye to Ron and Ginny, as I hastily caught up with her. As I approached her, she was mumbling to herself as she was completely absorbed in her thoughts. I mentally sighed to myself and followed her until we were off the train.

After a few minutes students started pouring out of the train and they made their way to the carriages. Hermione took a step forward and inhaled deeply before instructing the first years.

"First years, please follow Hagrid, he's just up this path." Hermione said in a dominant voice.

"Who's Hagrid?" One first year questioned. "What if we don't see him?"

"Trust me you won't miss him." I said and grinned. "Just follow the path and you'll soon find Hagrid." The first years nodded and made their ways up the path.

Once all of them were gone I turned around and took a deep breath as I saw the castles up in the distance. _I'm back home._ I thought and grinned widely.

"Happy to be back?" Hermione asked as she broke the silence and took a step next to me.

I nodded and smiled once more. "Yeah, I am."

Hermione beamed and gestured towards the carriage. "Well come on. Let's go there." I agreed and followed her onto to the carriage. Once inside I sat down next to the open window and stared yet again at the castles up in the distance.

"Harry," Hermione began as she took my attention away from the scenery of Hogwarts.

"Yes, Hermione?" I responded and glanced at her.

"How are you and Ginny doing?"

"Oh." I automatically replied not expecting that type of question. "Well..err…we're doing fine I guess…Except,"

"Except what?" She asked as creases appeared on her forehead which revealed her concern.

"I'm kind of uncomfortable when she's well, umm…in-inti"

"Intimate." Hermione stated for me and I nodded in response. "Well, that's understandable. Given what you've been through, I can understand why it must me be hard for you to be intimate with her."

"Yeah, that's exactly how I feel." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Well, you shouldn't force yourself do something that you're not comfortable doing. Just tell Ginny, I'm sure she'll understand."

"But, I can't." I replied and sighed.

"Harry-" Hermione began but I cut her off.

"Just forget about it Hermione." I said ending the conversation and stood up. "Let's go. We're here."

Hermione remained silent but followed me off the carriage. I glanced at her as we walked up the stone steps but she avoided my gaze. We continued to walk in silence as we reached the doors of the Great Hall. I sighed and turned to her. "Hermione," I said as I stepped forward her and placed a hand on her shoulders. "I know you were just trying to help. Don't think that I'm mad at you, because I'm definitely not."

"I know you're not mad, it's just that I'm some what disappointed that you're not open enough to tell me about your problems. You know you can trust me."

"I **do** trust you. I just need to figure this out on my own." I said softly and grinned. Hermione nodded and gave me a small hug.

"Just remember I'm here for you, if you ever need help."

"I know." I said and smiled as I returned her hug. "Shall we proceed?" I asked her and offered her a hand and bowed at the same time. She smiled and took my hand. "Always the gentleman." She replied and laughed as I opened the doors to the Great Hall.

The moment the doors opened every head in the Great Hall turned to face us, including Ginny. But as she stared at us her gaze lingered to our hands which were still in each other's grasp. Her eyes narrowed and I quickly dropped Hermione's hand as I felt a blush begin to form on my cheeks. Hermione questioned me with her eyes as to why I let go of her hand but she soon noticed Ginny glaring at her and found the answer that she was looking for.

"I think I'll go over there and sit with Lavender." Hermione whispered to me as she gestured me to go sit with Ginny.

"Okay." I replied and nodded.

I nervously approached Ginny and took a seat next to her.

"What was that about!" Ginny demanded in a low voice and glared at me.

"Don't misunderstand Ginny. I was just escorting Hermione."

"I can see that!" She hissed.

"We're just friends. You know that." I replied calmly and stared at her seriously but uncertainty was written all over her face. "Ginny, you know that you're the one that I care for that's why you're my girlfriend. If I didn't like you, do you think I would have asked you out in the first place?"

"I suppose you're right." Ginny said and relaxed a little. "I just get really insecure and kind of jealous when you're around other girls."

"You shouldn't worry too much Ginny."

"I know but I really don't want to lose you, Harry." I nodded but didn't reply and said nothing more to her the whole night…

I awoke with a start and stared around my four poster bed. I thought I had just heard someone murmuring a spell over me but I suppose that was all a part of my dream, **_again_.** I shook my head, as leaned back down on my pillow and sighed. I closed my eyes as I became absorbed in my thoughts. These _dreams_ have been occurring for the past few days for almost a week now. It was always the same situation, I would hear someone murmuring a spell over me but I would never catch the spell because I would wake up just as I would identify the words. I sighed once more and shifted in my bed as I continued to reminisce in my thoughts. But, other than my weird dreams, the last few weeks passed normally. I would serve my Head Boy duties with Hermione (which took up most of my time), go to class, practice Quidditch and spend the rest of my time with Ginny. .

Actually, recently Ginny seemed so out of character. For example, I would find her in the library which no offense, was so un-Ginny-like and she seemed eerily confident around me, like she was up to something. It even appeared as if Ginny had become comfortable with idea of me being around other girls but for some reason I had a feeing that that wasn't the case, but perhaps that was all just my imagination…

I shook my head at these thoughts as I opened my eyes and stared around my bed again. I yawned lazily as I stretched and opened my curtains. I looked around the room and found all my roommates still asleep. I quietly got out of bed and grabbed all of my stuff out my trunk to prepare myself for today's events. Today was Saturday and it was the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. I had a date with Ginny but first I had to meet with Hermione to discuss our schedule for the following week. With that in mind, I made my way to the bathroom and quickly got ready. Once I was done I went down to the common room and found Hermione there.

"Good morning, Hermione." I greeted as I approached her. She turned around and smiled.

"Morning, Harry." She replied happily.

"Do want to go down to the Great Hall and have breakfast?" We can discuss our schedule there."

Hermione agreed and we made our way to the Great Hall. We found the hall empty except for a few third years who could tell were excited about their first Hogsmeade visit. Hermione and I made our way to the Gryffindor table and sat across each other. The moment I was seated I began to fill my plate with various foods and started to eat in a vigorous manner. Hermione just stared at me and raised an eyebrow. "Hungry are we?" I nodded and grinned. She shook her head but a small smile formed at her mouth.

After a few minutes I finished my meal and sighed in satisfaction as I rubbed my stomach. I glanced at Hermione who was wiping her mouth and spoke. "That was a good meal."

"I can tell. For a few minutes there I thought Ron possessed your body." She said and gave a small laugh. I rolled my eyes but grinned despite myself.

"So, how does our schedule for next week look?"

"Well, it seems that our night shift has changed."

"Really? What is it now?" I questioned.

"We'll be watching the premise from nine to midnight, instead of eight to eleven."

"Well, that's not that bad." Hermione nodded and took a sip from her pumpkin juice. "Is that all?"

"Basically." She answered and looked at me. "What are you doing today?"

"Umm…I'm going to Hogsmeade village with Ginny. What about you?"

"I'm staying here. I'm going to do some research in the library." She replied and glanced around the hall, taking note of large amounts of students that started to fill in. "You should go look for Ginny. It seems like people are getting ready to leave for Hogsmeade."

I nodded and stood up. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." Hermione replied as she watched me leave the Great Hall.

I walked around the corridors and searched for any sight of Ginny. _I bet she's already at the gate_. I thought and made my way to the courtyard. The courtyard was completely packed with students and a few my fellow Gryffindors were near the front of the gate. I approached them but saw no sign of Ginny. _Where is sh_e? I thought as I continued to make my way over to my friends. "Harry!" Neville called out.

"Hey." I replied and gave him and Dean a high five. "Have you seen Ginny?"

"Nope." Dean replied.

"Ahh..all right. Who are you two waiting for?"

"We're waiting for Ron, and Luna." Neville said. "Oh look! Here they come."

I turned around and indeed saw the two of them coming.

"Hey Harry!" Ron yelled to me and grinned. He made his way me and stood on left as Luna stood on my right.

"Hey Ron." I greeted in return. "Have you seen your sister?"

"No. Why?"

"I can't seem to find her." I answered and turned to face Luna, accidentally brushing my arm against hers.

"Ahh!" I yelped as a small streak of pain crossed my arm.

"What's wrong Harry?" Luna questioned.

"Umm…It's nothing. Just a sudden cramp." I lied and rubbed my arm. "Any way have you seen Ginny?"

"Yes, I have."

"Where?"

"I saw her by the marble staircase." She answered.

"All right, thanks." I said and left without giving my friends a second glance. _What the hell was up with that sudden pain in my arm? _I thought as I made my way to the marble staircase and found Ginny there.

"There you are." I said to her as I came forward.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed and hugged me. I squirmed at her touch and felt embarrassed as people stared at us. Her embrace pricked my arms and upper body but after a few seconds her touch began to burn. This feeling made its way up and into my heart and giving it a hard squeeze and **_not _**in a good way. I yelled in pain and abruptly pushed Ginny back. My breathing became rabid as I stepped away from her.

She stared at me in a confused state. "Harry what's wrong?" She said and took a step forward to touch me but I flinched in reaction. She looked hurt at my actions and frowned.

"Ginny, I'm not feeling good. I'm going to the hospital wing."

"Let me come with you."

"No." I stated a bit too harshly and saw the look of hurt on her face.

"No…" I said repeating myself in a softer tone. "You should go to Hogsmeade and enjoy the day. I'll be fine."

"O-Okay…"She replied in a weak tone as she turned away but glanced at me with a sad expression before leaving.

Once Ginny was out of sight, I quickly made my way to library and practically slammed the doors open. This action caused me to receive many unpleasant glares from the librarian and other students that were inside. I bowed my head from embarrassment as I walked in and mumbled an apology as I passed them. After I passed the group of people I walked around in silence as I searched for Hermione and found her in a corner that was completely isolated.

"Hermione!" I yelled as she looked up at me in alarm.

"Harry! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Hogsmeade with Ginny?" She said in surprise.

"I was, but that's not the point." I said as I took a seat next to her. "Hermione listen, I keep getting this weird pain."

"It's not your scar is it?" She said worriedly as I shook my head. "What is it then?"

"I-I don't know exactly." I replied and frowned.

"Well, I can't help you if you don't tell me what it is."

"Here." I said and extended my arm to her.

"Why are you offering your arm to me?" She questioned and glanced at me.

"Just place your hand on it." I said and prepared myself for the pain but none came. In its place I felt a small warm hand on my arm that was squeezing it softly. "That's odd."

"What's odd?" Hermione questioned as she squeezed my arm.

"It doesn't hurt."

"What doesn't hurt?"

"You, touching my arm." I replied and stared down at her hand.

"Well of course it doesn't hurt." Hermione said and released my arm from her grasp. "Why would it?"

"Umm...'Cause earlier when I was looking for Ginny I came upon Luna and I accidentally brushed arms against her and it shot up this intense pain in my arm." I said and Hermione frowned. "Also, when Ginny hugged me, I felt this incredible pain squeezing my heart and burning on my body."

I glanced at Hermione expecting her to reply but instead received a pair of arms embracing me in a hug. "Does this hurt?" She asked as I felt her hot breath on my neck and felt chills run down my spine.

"No." I replied. _It feels like the opposite_. I thought to myself as I felt her warm embrace around me and felt my heart pick up speed.

"This is rather peculiar." Hermione stated as she let go of me and instantly felt the warmth disappear. "Why is it that when I touch you, you feel perfectly normal but when someone else-"

"When another girl." I corrected her.

"Oh. Well, when another _girl_ touches you, you are engulfed in pain." Hermione said and scowled at the statement.

"Do think its Voldermort?"

"No." Hermione replied and bit her lip. "I don't think he would do something like this. It doesn't seem like his style."

"I suppose you're right. But, what's wrong with me then?"

"I'm not sure at the moment. But, I will find out." She replied in a determined voice and I couldn't help but admire her for her fortitude. "Has anything out of the ordinary happened to you recently? Other than this I mean."

I opened my mouth to speak but stopped before saying anything. _Are my dreams considered out of the ordinary?_ I thought to myself but shook my head.

"Why are you shaking your head?" Hermione said as she eyed me curiously.

"I …umm…"

"If there's something that you think is strange Harry, just tell me. It may be a clue as to why you're like this."

"Well, I've been having these strange dreams for the past few days."

"What happened in these dreams?"

"There's someone casting some sort of spell on me but I can never catch the words to the spell and then I wake up."

"This sounds suspicious Harry. I don't think it's really dreams that you're having." Hermione said and gazed at me.

"What is it then?"

"I think that your dreams are actually real events. I believe someone **is** casting a spell on you while you sleep."

"Don't you think I would notice someone in my room, or at least one of my roommates would notice?" I declared.

"You never know Harry. The person can be using a disillusion charm so you won't see them. There are just some many possibilities." Hermione replied calmly.

"What do you suggest I do then?" I questioned.

"I think you should lay low for awhile and its best to avoid contact with other girls."

"Should I just stick with you then? I mean, so far you're the only girl I can touch without getting hurt."

Hermione bit her lip and the lines on her forehead creased in thought. "Would Ginny be okay with that? You would be spending a lot more time with me if that's the case."

"I think. I mean it's only temporary." I said and stared at her seriously. "Is that okay?"

"It's fine with me, as long as it's what you want." Hermione replied and I nodded.

"Thanks Hermione."

"Yes, it's no problem Harry." She said and grinned sincerely. I returned her smile and watched as she stood up from her seat.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first half of the story. I'll upload the second half as soon as I can. Also, some of you may see another fic on this site that's similar to mine, that's because I'm not the only one who took up the challenge on Portkey, so please don't think I'm copying someone's work….Now, **please be a responsible reader and review. **Thanks.

Ayaka620


End file.
